


Cocklaphodia

by Penjamin24seven365



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cockaphobia is the fear of hats.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cocklaphodia

**Author's Note:**

> Cockaphobia is the fear of hats.

Professor McGonagall had just lead the excited first year students into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before she left to retrieve a stool and a dusty beat up looking hat.

Before she began to explain how they were being sorted, a small green-eyed kid with messy bangs that shadowed over a thin lightning scar was struck with utter terror that laid before him. As his heart started to escape from his chest and his hands started to feel clammy, he started to slowly back away shaking his head and muttering. Not many of the kids in the crowd noticed as they were so excited to be sorted they were shoving to take the closest spot hoping it would get them sorted faster.

When the hat broke out in song, only a few students noticed he was trying to claw his way through the Great Hall doors with his back firmly pressed against it. The students turned back to the sorting thinking it was some muggle-born wizard who was still adjusting to the use of magic. He'll come around soon enough.

After a couple of students were sorted into their respective houses, his name was called. "Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall said aloud to the small crowd of first years. The Great Hall erupted in whispers of rumors of the famed boy-who-lived. As everyone was looking around hoping to get a glance at the boy, more students noticed a small messy haired boy who was laying on the floor in the fetal position crying.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
